


Fresh Meat

by A_Touch_Of_Hope (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: Fresh Meat Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Clubbing, Cocky Jensen, Come on my Cock, Cool and Collected, Dominant Jensen, Explicit Sexual Content, Fine Ass Jared, Inspired by Photography, Jailbait!Jared, Jared In Skinny Jeans, Jensen in a Suit, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Mild Language, Older Jensen, One Night Stand Turned Into Something More, One Shot, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, Prompt Fic, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Slash, Smut, Spooning, Stuttering, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared, cute jared, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared doesn't want to go clubbing. People make him shy and clubs really aren't his scene. But Chad wants to and Jared can be a bit of people pleaser. When he gets there, he wasn't expecting all of the attention. He turns them all down until one man has his voice catching in his throat. Jensen Ackles had his eyes on Jared the second he walked through the clubs doors, much like most others who spotted the fresh meat. His intentions were just to get the kid back to his place, but now he can see that this was a chance meeting that meant so much more for their futures, regardless of the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a selection of photos and a prompt, which I will place below. :)

Being fresh out of high school and not sure what he wants to do and is really shy and blushes when people make advances toward him and is all awkward and gangly and meets this:

At a club that Chad dragged him to to troll for girls and Jared is sitting in a booth by himself and too shy to really move and mingle with people he doesn’t know and Jensen happens to spot him and comes over to his table and keeps making advances to him and Jared really likes him and finally agrees to go home with him and Jensen fucks him hard and long.

\--this is the prompt for this story!-- 

* * *

 

Jared’s losing his battle with his closest friend. He has no interest in going to the club tonight to pick up girls. He prefers the thought of sitting in, with a book and some sweets. Not all this effort just to score for the night. Clearly, Chad isn’t going to let up easily. He’s been whining for the past half an hour how they don’t do much at all, and they needed to get out of the house before they become invalids.

That’s not going to happen just from staying indoors. They both know that on some level. Jared’s a bit of a people pleaser. Truthfully, he doesn’t like to see his friend bored or upset. Not that Jared believes Chad is anywhere near upset by this. After all, the man could always go to the club on his own.

“Jared, you can’t stay in all the time. We’ve finished college now. It’s time to raise the roof and score, whaddya say?”

Chad sees the look of hesitation before it even crosses Jared’s eyes. He knows that Jared starts to get shy around new people, no matter how much Chad assures him that not everyone is like Jared’s ex, who will not be mentioned in the presence of his friend, or Chad himself.

While they’ve been friends for a long time, Chad’s certain that there are still some things that Jared even hasn’t revealed to him. He respects that. He _truly_ does. Nevertheless, if he could help in any way, he’s going to. Getting Jared out of the house will do them both some good. They can go check out museums and stuff on another day. The night is young, and it’s time that the boys head out.

“Well, it’s either not go and get the bitch face from you for the next week or so, or go and not get the bitch face,” Jared mumbles, shuffling off the couch to go grab his coat. He still doesn’t want to go. Not for a second. But Chad wants to. His friend has been there for him through some tough times, so Jared’s willing to put aside his own anxiety to ensure that Chad has a good night. He owes him that much.

Chad’s face lights up. He quickly scampers up the stairs, demanding that Jared wear something else if they’re going to be seen out together. He rummages through his draws, looking for something appropriate for his friend. Jared doesn’t have much clothes of his own that were the norm for clubbing, so Chad will provide him with some for now, until Jared gets used to the idea of having a life of his own, and buying the correct style for himself.

When Jared enters the room, he frowns.

“What’s wrong with the clothes I have on now?”

He doesn’t miss the judging once over from his friend. Catching the garments as they’re thrown at him, Jared glances toward the bed, noticing the nice collection of yet-to-be-used condoms scattered around. He inclines his head when his friend checks over his shoulder.

Chad simply smirks. “In case either of us score,” he says casually, picking out a nice pair of skinny jeans that’ll really show off Jared’s attributes.

“Really? With my height?” he questions distrustfully, while reaching for the button of his loose denims. He doesn’t mind changing in front of Chad—not that the man’s looking at him. If he were to turn his body and catch a glimpse, however, Jared won’t care. They’ve been friends for years and seen each other naked more times than either of them would care to admit.

“Don’t fap about the details, just trust me on this one,” Chad snaps back, applying some aftershave to his skin. Completely defeating the purpose, not that he gave a rats ass about that at this moment.

He turns when he hears Jared groan at the sight of himself in the mirror. To be honest, Chad can’t see what the fuss is about. Jared looks _good._ The skinny jeans hug his legs and fine ass nicely, and they sit low on his hips. Chad’s kind of surprised that his friend manages to fit into those things, with his huge height.

Chad shrugs it off, choosing instead to tease Jared with a whistle of appreciation. Jared flips him the bird, fiddling with the too-tight shirt that he really doesn’t feel comfortable wearing. He asks if there’s anything a little more him. Chad shoots him down immediately, remarking that nothing in Jared’s closet is going to look any good at a club, especially if the purpose of them being there is to score.

Scoring isn’t on Jared’s mind. He’s making sure that his friend has a good time and that’s about it. Anything in between is anything in between.

* * *

 

Jared’s shy around new people. He can’t seem to control his words or get any to come out, and he flushes and looks away when someone compliments him. That’s happened _a lot_ in the past twenty minutes that he’s been here. He’s been hit on by men and women alike, turning them all down with a lie that he’s with someone and just out for a few drinks tonight with his friend.

Chad is already well on his way to hooking up for the night. If he weren’t so frazzled by all of the leers of appreciation being sent his way from left, right and center, he’ll probably take a moment to be impressed.

“Come here often?” A deep, husky voice suddenly whispers in his ear, bringing all the blood in his body rushing to his face at once. He turns his head slightly to his left, spotting the older looking gentlemen smirking at the reaction that one sentence caused the shy looking kid before his eyes. Jared could see wisdom and skill nestled behind those emerald hues, wondering just what type of person he is.

Jared finally finds his voice, fighting the heat pooling in his stomach. “Um, no, just out with a friend,” he replies, debating whether he should make an excuse to leave soon since it seems that Chad probably isn’t returning home with him tonight.

“Where’s your friend?” the man asks, flashing his eyes around the club for good measure.

After a few seconds of searching, Jared grumbles that he can’t find him. He blushes when the stranger promises that he’ll keep him company until his friend returns and keep the _vultures_ away. Jared understands what he means by that. He doesn’t understand the way this man’s voice drops, a low growl suddenly edging into his tone when a man grins at Jared from bar.

When they both see that the other man finds something else to do, Jared swallows when the stranger requests his name. “Um, Jared,” he almost stammers out, fighting with himself not to bite his bottom lip—something he does when he gets nervous.

“Jared? My name’s Jensen. It’s a real _pleasure_ to meet you,” Jensen says, the intentions in his words clear. Jared should stiffen at something so direct. He doesn’t. The heat in his stomach only grows stronger and suddenly he’s a lot sweatier than he had been five minutes ago.

“Likewise,” he mutters, still polite as ever in any situation.

Jensen grins brilliantly. He saw this boy walk in with his _friend_ twenty minutes ago. He’d been with his own group of friends at the time from his work, and needed a good excuse to get away from them so he could talk to the beautiful man. The way those jeans cover Jared’s mile-long legs and peachy-looking ass had Jensen’s cock on high alert from the get go. He hadn’t been able to draw his eyes away from those immaculate butt-cheeks as they bounced, one after the other, with each step Jared took.

The second his friends left for a cigarette, he was gone from their spot and zeroing on Jared. Once he was near him, and he witnessed how all those idiots were leering at him, he had felt a sudden feeling of anger.

He knew from the second that blush hit those cheeks that he’s taking this kid home tonight. He has plans for him. Plans that involve marking this boy all over and giving him a good, long, _hard_ fuck that’ll leave him breathless.

“You’re very cute, Jared,” Jensen admits, smirking when Jared’s cheeks tint that beautiful pink once again, but he wants to see more. To _feel_ more. He chances resting his hand on Jared’s thigh as if it’s the most normal thing in the world to do to someone you just met. When Jared makes no move to tell him to back off, Jensen goes with it.

“How old are you?”

Jared loses eye-contact, pondering his lack of hesitation to have this stranger, yet physically appealing man touch him. “Twenty-one, fresh out of college,” he answers, deeply thrown off by how forward this Jensen guy is.

Jensen fires off a few more questions, his hand sliding further with each one, his head following the movement, until he’s a mere hairs breath away from kissing the younger man. He can see the prominent flush on the tasty looking flesh he wouldn’t mind licking all over, senses the catches in Jared’s throat with every motion of Jensen’s hand, and practically hears the thoughts running through Jared’s mind.

Smirking smugly, Jensen peers down at the crotch of the too-tight jeans, the smile reaching his eyes when he confirms he isn’t the only one turned on here. He’s never been one to have a filter, and so he points out the obvious bulge. Jared stammers an apology, rambling about how it’s been a while for him, and he’s sorry.

Jensen doesn’t want to hear apologies. He’s glad that this is going to be ten times easier than it had been before he learned of the kids’ sexuality.

“Your _friends_ not back,” Jensen purrs into his ear, hand suddenly riding up Jared’s abdomen, having somehow peeked under the tight shirt without the younger man noticing.

Jared struggles to find words, too aroused by this man’s teasing ministrations. His _ex_ by no means the whole time they were together had him this desperate to be on his back, or on all fours—who cares where he ends up, he just wants this man. He _wants_ Jensen.

“A-Apparently not.” Jared manages to voice, checking to see if Chad is around to make sure.

Without waiting for Jared, the older man moves from the booth, winking at Jared as he stalks off. Bemused, Jared follows, hopeful that this night isn’t over yet, but willing to take getting the chance to take in the attractive man for that brief time on the chin and head home.

When he makes it outside the club, Jensen is there in a flash, grappling the v of his shirt and slamming him up against a wall, his lips closing over Jared’s, rough but passionate. Jared doesn’t need to wait for a teasing tongue. His mouth opens, Jensen breezes through the gap, tangling with the younger man’s slippery muscle in the center—winning the war from experience.

Jared moans into the kiss, his legs spreading a touch as an eager knee separates them. There’s warm breath on his upper lip, and he can’t seem to recall if this is reality or a fantasy he’s having while sat in the booth waiting for Chad, but hell if he actually cares.

The kiss turns biting, Jensen latching onto his bottom lip with stark white incisors, tugging the skin back until Jared can feel the stretch at his gums. He groans and Jensen releases him, arching off the wall as those wayward teeth find a spot on his neck that has his cock straining against his jeans.

He feels a throaty rumble against his neck. Jared mutters a breathless ‘what’, and almost comes right there when the response is, ‘you ain’t seen nothing yet, kid,’ emphasized with a hard suck to the same patch of skin that has Jared keening. 

As if this had been a taster for what’s to come, Jensen moves away from Jared. He turns on his heel and heads down the street, not even looking over his shoulder. Jared follows blindly, not ready to let this go yet. Not after that kiss. Not after the way Jensen had him literally willing to just turn around against that wall and let the older man plow him.

Jared tries to say something. Ask where they’re going, maybe? Or if the night’s over, even though Jensen stated that Jared hadn’t seen anything yet. He’s starting to believe that might be true. That thing outside had been a kiss. He can’t begin to imagine how _skilled_ Jensen is at all the other areas of _sex…_

He hadn’t been lying in the club. It has been a while since he’s got some. After the break up, no one ignited the fire in him that made him want to spend a night of fucking with them. Yet, from the very first words from Jensen’s mouth, Jared had been smitten.

Jensen seems so in control of himself, as if he lets nothing hold him back. His confidence is to be desired. Jared wishes that he could be that way with himself. He’s not sure that he’ll reach a point in his life where he can look in the mirror and understand why there are people in the world that actually want to be with him.

Tonight, he’s going to enjoy himself. He may not be on Jensen’s level, but he knows a few tricks that’ll hopefully impress the man. For example, he knows his way around a penis, and he certainly intends to give Jensen’s a good, long _sucking._

Jared nearly takes a step back when he notices how his thoughts have turned. Usually, he’s all sputtering and all that jazz. Right now, he wouldn’t mind stopping in any part of this unfamiliar street, dropping to his knees, and blowing the stranger right then and there.

Now that he thinks about it, he wouldn’t care what Jensen did to him.

It’s a strange feeling. To just want to feel so badly that he truly doesn’t give a damn about the consequences. Jensen’s obviously the cool and collected type, most likely demanding in some aspects.

Jared has to wait and see.

They stop just outside of a house that Jared wouldn’t be able to afford if he lives seven lifetimes doing the waitering job that he has now. Jensen doesn’t give him the time to examine the exterior before he’s offering a cheeky smirk over his shoulder as he unlocks the door, stepping to the side to allow the star-struck younger man to enter.

Jensen could care less about Jared’s fascination with his house. He’s interested in one thing: marking Jared all over, maybe even owning him. The thought crosses his mind of a lifetime of just him and the kid he’s about to nail, and a genuine smile creeps onto his face. He masks it before Jared can catch a glimpse. He’s too busy sputtering about how nice the place is to pay attention anyway.

“Yeah, my house is nice, so?” Jensen mutters, grinning joyfully as he places his hands on Jared’s hips, his emerald hues dancing over slightly kiss-bruised pouty lips, adorable dimples and hazel eyes he could find himself getting lost in.

“I want you, Jared,” he assures, offering a sweeter kiss than the one before—one that still leaves Jared unable to form words for a few seconds.

“I, uh, want you too, Jensen,” Jared admits, albeit not as poised as the older gentlemen.

Jensen smirks, tugging Jared forward by his belt loops, running his tongue heatedly along Jared’s jawline until his lips are centered just by Jared’s ear. “ _Prove it,”_ he whispers with intent, pulling back to examine the lustful gleam in those beautiful hazel eyes.

While Jared takes his time finding his choice of words, Jensen brushes their crotches together, getting off on the friction of the fabric. Jared’s not grinding back. He doesn’t mind. It’s amusing to him that he can have the kid so easily flustered.

When Jared remembers that he’s alive and _this_ is all happening, he steadies himself, biting back a moan from the slow grind against his hardening erection. Jared drops to his knees, breathing deep as he fumbles with the buckle of Jensen’s belt—all the while the older man watches with desire. Jared finally pulls the strap of the belt loose, just unhinging it enough to get to the zipper and the button of Jensen’s grey slacks.

Forcing them over Jensen’s still clothed ass, Jared grips the waistband of Jensen’s boxers and moves them down enough that Jared can slide the engorged length into his mouth, groaning at the pressure being filled.

It’s been a while since he’s given head, but he’s not going to do this half-assed. He has to show Jensen that he can make this good, too.

Jensen squeezes his eyes shut as his shaft slides all the way into the younger man’s mouth. A long time coming for someone to be able to do that, so that just brands this night better than it already is. Jensen grunts low, buries his fingers into long strands of hair, tightens his grip and thrusts into Jared’s orifice, relishing the choking sounds it causes. He briefly wonders if the kid would be into stuff such as S&M, making a note of it for later as his teeth worry his bottom lip, cock disappearing into that _God_ of a mouth every second.

Jared takes it like a pro, allowing Jensen to use his face, not even caring if the man pulls out a couple of hairs with the grip he has on him right this second. Spit runs down his chin, so much build up from the impressive speed Jensen possesses.

Jensen’s lips are tight, his eyebrows knitted together as he continues his assault on Jared’s mouth, his expectations for when he’s inside the younger man soaring with each time Jared swallows around him.

He yanks Jared off his cock, forcing Jared up for a brutal kiss. Seconds later, he’s guiding him to the stairs, trailing behind him. He points to his bedroom door silently and Jared enters the room, gasping when he’s shoved onto the bed.

Jensen lays out on top of him, grey slacks forgotten downstairs, shoes and socks discarded along with every other item of clothing. Teeth gnaw at the skin of his shoulders, sending pain searing around that area. Jared doesn’t care. He _likes_ it this way.

Grinding down against Jared’s jean-clad ass, Jensen slides the back of the man’s shirt up, pulling it along the miles of skin, ordering Jared to lay his arms out flat so Jensen can get the shirt off him. He’s quick to comply, shuffling underneath the older gentlemen—a shiver running down his spine when the small action emits a low growl of need from Jensen.

Contemplating making a repeat performance, Jared doesn’t have the time. As soon as Jared’s shirt is gone, Jensen’s peppering bites and kisses along his back, seemingly determined not to miss a single patch of skin.

Jared arches, gripping the sheets in a tight grip. He can’t figure out how Jensen is finding every section of his body that has him writhing, almost ready to _beg._ Jensen smirks against Jared’s flesh, moving lower and lower, until he’s ripping Jared’s skinny jeans from his body, tossing them somewhere unknown, shoes and socks forgotten in the wind.  

He pulls back the boxers next, disposing of them, spreading Jared’s legs apart. Kneeling in between the open space, Jensen cups the eager globes of flesh, giving a promising squeeze. He inches them apart, sliding his length through the seam, rumbling another laugh as Jared moans with want at the motion.

Jensen enjoys himself, moving his hips back and forth, switching from slow to ragged. He watches Jared twitch in many different areas, his main focus the flexing of those long fingers against the bed sheets. _Jensen’s_ bed sheets. He’s not sure why that turns him on even more, but he has a good idea.

“You like this, Jared?” he questions confidently, slapping his palm on the right cheek. Jared cries out at the pressure of Jensen’s hand. His ex never did anything like this to him. There’s so much that he’s been missing out on. He can’t believe that he met this guy at the club not that long ago, and he’s already willing to do anything the man can think of—at this point he doesn’t even think that he would bat an eyelid. Jensen’s so in control. And he knows what he wants. _Knows what Jared wants._ His experience gives him the edge, Jared tires to convince himself. He feels so out of place, intimidated by just how much this man can do to him with a simple action as a slap to his behind.

Slaps, inherently, aren’t something that should give someone pleasure. But _Lord_ if he doesn’t want Jensen to do that again. Jensen seems to get the picture without so much as a word. The reaction is enough of an indication that Jared is liking this. Jensen lifts his hand again, slamming it down on the left this time, smirking at his reward of a throaty moan that has his cock twitching between Jared’s butt-cheeks.

“Ah!” Jared cries out as Jensen suddenly starts playing his ass like a bongo, demanding that he scream for him. Which he does. Each slap brining his octaves higher and higher. He didn’t even know he can go that _high._

Jensen doesn’t halt in his sliding back and forth, either, which is giving Jared sensations he’s not sure he’s felt before. Sure, when he had sex with his _ex,_ he enjoyed himself on some level. Nothing to _this_ extent. Even the _kiss_ has been better than anything he’s had in his life.

“What do ya’ want, _Jared?”_ Jensen snaps his hips forward again, bending down and practically covering the younger man with his form. He brushes the floppy hair away from Jared’s ears and channels a stream of words through warm breath into Jared’s ear, which has him biting his lips to the point where it could be bleeding.

Jared’s eyes are wide. He’s _never_ heard anyone talk so dirty and so huskily to him before. Dirty talk all in all isn’t primarily something that Jared enjoys. He doesn’t like to feel like a bitch even if he is the one taking. But there’s something about the way Jensen delivers each syllable that has him wanting to hear more.

“ _Jared?_ ” Jensen utters in a teasing tone, slowing his grinds through the seam. “The longer it takes for ya’ to ask, the longer it takes to have me buried deep inside of you, fucking you long and hard, bringing you to orgasm just from my cock. You’re gonna come all over my sheets. It’s okay, I have extras in the wardrobe,” he mutters the last part like he’s garbing on about the weather.

His face is redder than it’s ever been, and Jared would really like for that to happen. He swallows the little pride that he has left, lifts his head back as far as it will go, captures Jensen’s lips in a light kiss, then breathes the words out, “Fuck me, Jensen.”

“Best thing I’ve heard all night,” Jensen replies coyly, directing Jared on where he stores his nice collection of lube and condoms. He arches an eyebrow at the flash of disappointment in Jared’s eyes. “What?” he rasps, massaging those glorious _red-tinted_ globes.

Jared bites his lip, suddenly anxious to say what he wishes to.

“Uh, I don’t have anything… D-Do you?”

Jensen’s face brightens. “What, you wanna feel all of me?” He watches those long lashes flutter a few times, before red dusts those cheeks and dimples stretch the skin.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, if you’d like that…”

A wave of possession washes over the older man. He thought about claiming this pretty little—well, tall, but you get the gist—thing earlier. Now he’s sure of it. He’s going to make Jared his, and no one will ever lay so much as a hand on him again. Jensen doesn’t believe in love at first sight. Lust a first sight? _Definitely._ He lusted for Jared the instant the boy waltzed into the club looking like a piece of fresh meat, and he hadn’t been the only one that noticed at the time. While he wants to claim this boy, he’s not sure that he loves him. If he does, he’ll deal with that later. He has something to prove. And that’s being with him will be nothing like Jared’s ever experienced in his whole entire existence.

That’s something Jensen is _sure_ of.

“I would.”

Jared smiles cutely at that, reaching for the place that Jensen said the lube will be. It gets hard to focus when there’s suddenly a devious tongue flicking over his entrance tantalizingly slow, igniting all the nerves situated around there. Jared moans softly, clumsily closing the drawer. He misses the indiscreet laugh from the older man, who seems to be thoroughly enjoying probing Jared’s opening with just his languid tongue—giving Jared another show of _what’s to come._

It’s in this moment that Jensen circles his tongue with the skill of a God around Jared’s hole that he loses it, throwing his head back and crying out for Jensen to fuck him already.

“Easy, _tiger,”_ Jensen insists, taking the lube from the bed where Jared dropped it after his outburst. Jensen picks it up, squirting the liquid all over Jared’s hole. He teases the opening with the tip of his index before entering, thrusting in and out.

The prep doesn’t take long. Jensen feels like he’s postponed this too long now. He’s been having fun playing his games, but it’s time to get to the main course now, and he intends to enjoy his _meal._

When he decides that Jared is stretched enough, and gets a conformational head nod from the younger man, followed by a breathless moan, Jensen slides on home, his lips tightening that same way they had been when he had been getting the best blowjob of his life to date.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Jensen bites out, balls deep within the younger man. Jared grits for Jensen to just go, that he can’t take waiting any longer. Not needing anything more, Jensen inclines back half way before driving forward, releasing a controlled grunt. Jared’s entrance flexes around his member, jump-starting his desire to never give Jared up. _Never_ let anyone else touch him.

Jared clamps his teeth down on the sheets, his head writhing as Jensen proceeds to ruthlessly pound into him, bringing the bed crashing against the wall from the force. Jared can feel Jensen inside him. It feels _right._ Like Jensen is _supposed_ to be there— _supposed_ to be connected to Jared.

“I wanna hear ya’, Jared!” Jensen snaps, dragging Jared’s head back by the long strands of his hair. Jared cries out, shifting with the action, his mouth betraying him as moan after moan spills from his lips.

Jensen’s fucking him long and hard, a combination he’s never taken before.

He exchanges between deep, hard, but slow, guiding each section of his cock along Jared’s G-spot, pleasure building everywhere on Jared’s body. Jensen already understands his body. _Knows_ exactly where to aim, and he _wants_ to make this feel just as good as it does for Jensen.

_He’s not failing._

“Fuck—ah, shit! Jensen!”

When Jared moans his name, the fire in Jensen’s belly roars, intensifying the need to claim. He’s never felt this way about someone. Never wanted to claim as much as he wishes to now. Never wanted to almost keep Jared under lock and key and let no one see him, hear him, smell him, touch him…

Jensen knows he couldn’t go _that_ far on some level. It no less means that he won’t give everyone dirty looks that do try any of those things to _his_ _Jared._

Increasing the power and the speed of his thrusts, Jensen inches down, growling a possessive, “ _mine!”_ before working on another mark on Jared’s neck—one that’ll no doubt be seen by anyone. He plans to keep sucking until all the blood is in that one area and there are different shades of blue, purple and green all in one _place._

Jared’s not sure if he heard the man above him correctly. He only knows that whatever Jensen said triggered a new desire in him and made the pleasure that much more amazing— _spectacular;_ unreal…

“Jensen, fuck! Don’t stop!” Jared pants, throwing his head back when Jensen delivers yet another powerful thrust that leaves him without words, just nonsensical babbles that even _he_ doesn’t understand.

“I’m close,” Jensen admits, biting his bottom lip. He usually lasts longer than this. Something about Jared brings him to brink of destruction without much effort. He can feel to coil in his stomach, can sense the twitches of his cock, the gentle beats of his shaft—the pressure building, each slide into the forbidden fruit initiating another pulse.

“Me too!” Jared manages to stutter out, his hole clenching rapidly as the pressure in his balls escalates. He can’t believe that Jensen’s actually going to succeed in driving him to come on just Jensen’s cock alone. He’s never been able to do this before.

The familiar feelings are there, only his hand isn’t helping it at all. His cock is pulsing on the bed, gaining some friction from the intensity of Jensen’s thrusts pushing him forward, causing his dick to slide along the fabric.

Jared’s sure at this point, even without the fabric—if he were on all fours, he’ll still be able to orgasm just from _this_ _man._ Jared figures that’s what he needed all this time. A man. Not someone his own age. Someone that’s been through all the bullshit, no drama. _This, right here,_ is what Jared needs.

Both their breathing escalates to uncertain proportions, flesh meeting flesh like an echo in the master bedroom. They can feel it. It’s so close. _They’re so close._ Their cocks pulse in time, Jensen’s buried deep in the tight heat—Jared’s twitching on the blue sheets.

“I can’t—Jared, I don’t know if I can—“

Jared cuts him off, “Just do it!” he moans, spilling all over the sheets as Jensen follows his plea, releasing all the way inside the younger man, each spurt dragging his eyes further back into the depths. He’s never had an orgasm like this. Jensen’s been with a lot of people. Not a single one has encouraged him to lose his cool in the midst of the act—he’s had enough practice to stay calm and collected.

_But Jared’s different._

Jensen’s hips bucking wildly as he milks the man for all he’s worth isn’t something that Jared assumed he’ll enjoy. He does, oddly. He _likes_ the sensation of Jensen’s warm come filling his insides. Glancing back at the man above him, Jared’s eyes darken at the sight of Jensen’s eyes squeezed tightly closed, his top teeth pressing into the bottom, head thrown back as he empties the rest of his load into the younger man.

Jared licks his lips.

_He wants to see that again._

Finally finished with his climax, Jensen collapses on the taller man, breathing rough against the shell of Jared’s ear, sending chills.

“Sorry about your sheets,” Jared jests.

“Sorry about your ass,” he mumbles back, about ready to fall asleep right now. He knows he has to pull out of the younger man first otherwise it’s going to be awkward in the morning. His attitude is grouchy as he removes himself, rolling off the boy a second after. He forgoes changing the sheets. His high is too strong, and he’s not sure how long it’ll last.

Jared blushes, wondering if it’s time for him to go now.

The man seems to notice the look and rolls his eyes. “Get under the covers, Jared. This isn’t the first _or the last_ time that we’re gonna crawl under the covers after amazing sex,” he mumbles casually, as if it comes easy to him

Hesitating for a few beats, Jared complies, getting under the covers but making distance. Jensen forces himself not to click his tongue as he pulls Jared back against his chest, stroking the sweat-matted hair and not even caring. They can wash it along with some hot shower sex in the morning…

Yeah, Jared’s long legs thrown over his shoulders as he thrusts up into the tight heat—

He stops his thoughts short, not wanting to get hard again because he really is tired. “I don’t really do pillow talk, so ya’ just wanna sleep?” he remarks, resting his chin on the top of Jared’s head.

The younger man smiles, shuffling to position himself directly against Jensen. He likes how easily he fits there.

_This is right._

“’m tired,” Jared mutters back, then shuts his eyes.

Jensen waits until he hears the even breathing before he lets out a low chuckle. What a night… Jared feels great nestled in his arms. Yeah, he wants this. He wants Jared. And this boy is his now.

Come hell or high water, he’ll protect, defend, cherish and love this boy until the day he dies.

“Night, Jared,” he whispers softly, leaving one last kiss on the patch of head. He drifts off with a satisfied smile, a smile he’s never had before.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
